Example embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to computing systems, and more particularly to computing systems for securely executing secure applications in rich execution environments.
In order to securely execute a secure application, a technique providing a trusted execution environment (TEE), such as an ARM TrustZone technique, has been developed. In this technique, a normal application is executed in a rich execution environment (REE) or a normal world, the secure application is executed in the TEE or a secure world that is isolated from the REE or the normal world, and thus it is ensured that the secure application is securely executed. However, a complicated secure application cannot be executed in either the TEE or in the normal world.